


一个错误的babysit示范

by puuupu



Category: DmC: Devil May Cry, Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-26
Updated: 2015-06-26
Packaged: 2018-05-22 10:26:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6075795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/puuupu/pseuds/puuupu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>一些实用建议：<br/>不要把弟弟托付给和他一起看黄片的人，Vergil。<br/>给电脑设置密码，Sam。</p>
            </blockquote>





	一个错误的babysit示范

**Author's Note:**

> PWP、拉郎。给车车lovelove！

　　Vergil再次扔下几瓶好酒和Dante，这一次匆忙到连谢谢都没说。Dean转身和Dante对视了几秒，异口同声道：“Busty Asian beauties dot com！”  
　　Dante坏笑起来，把Vergil留下的酒放上茶几，随手脱掉外套扔在沙发背上：“Sam不在吗？噢有草莓味的，谢了。”他从Dean手中接过甜甜圈的盒子，挑了一个粉红色洒满糖霜的。  
　　Dean忙着从一大堆书和报纸中把Sam的电脑翻出来，他嘴里也咬着一个甜甜圈，巧克力味，因此说话时含含糊糊的：“没，Sammy去上课了。”  
　　“好，找到了，”Dean举起笔记本，咽下最后一口甜点，宣告道，“Porn time！”  
　　“说真的，Vergil会杀掉我，要是他知道每次我带你（babysit）都是看黄片——等等，这个挺棒，泳池、还有吊床……”Dean灌了一口伏特加，Vergil的礼物一向不错，他俯身指挥Dante滑动页面，用手指虚点那个搔首弄姿的比基尼美女，当然，要有大胸。  
　　虽然是个阳光不错的下午，但他们把客厅的窗帘拉的严严实实的，房间里昏暗了下来。茶几上只剩电脑（Sam的）和伏特加，一些文件和法学词典（也是Sam的）被Dean简单粗暴地堆到桌角。Dante盘腿坐在沙发和茶几之间，Dean则把自己埋进沙发的软垫里。两人聚精会神地盯着Dante正在摆弄的电脑看，更确切地说，是盯着那些胸部和屁股看。  
　　“我成年了——另外你还真是个胸派，”Dante鄙夷说，“她屁股不好看，你看这个……”  
　　“‘清纯学生妹’？”Dean眯起眼睛，从Dante肩膀上探出头，揶揄地念出来，“你爱好还挺多变的，上次你还喜欢‘热辣辣熟女教师’来着。”  
　　Dante滑动页面：“而你喜欢SM女王，重口味啊Dean。”  
　　“你必须承认，那还挺惹火的，”Dean伸长手臂去拿酒瓶，Dante帮他递过来，“你要来点吗，小鬼？”  
　　“当然。”  
　　酒精永远是男人的心灵之友，更胜于妻子。这话有点伏特加味，但有时候Dean觉得酒精确实拯救了世界，两次，必须是两次。  
　　“三次！”Dante反驳他，他脸上泛着红晕，大部分原因是酒精，还有一部分是音箱里传出的呻吟。  
　　前戏很长很无聊，在线视频一拖动进度条就缓冲，这个时间用来聊什么都挺尴尬，不如喝酒——而Vergil带来的酒度数不低。  
　　Dean的状态比起Dante来也没有好到哪儿去，他眼睑发红，眼睛湿润，牛仔裤拉链不知道什么时候被拉开了（他不记得自己这么做了），身体从沙发滑到地板上，胡乱靠在什么东西上面。他喝得实在有点多，以至于花了一点时间才弄清楚自己靠在Dante的大腿上，在发现这个事实之后他手指一抖，把半杯酒洒在了Dante的裤子上。  
　　被泼了一身酒的人呆滞了一会儿才呻吟了一声：“啊，我的裤子……”  
　　“抱歉啦dude，”Dean放下酒杯去帮他脱裤子，与扣子较上了劲，“先脱下来我帮你找条新的……操！“手指好像打结了一样，他怎么样也解不开那个扣子，甚至看不清楚扣眼，他把脸凑过去，由于也靠近了电脑而被音响吸引了注意力。  
　　金发尤物有着红润的嘴唇和闪烁的眼神，她正捧着一条阴茎啧啧有声地舔舐，同时另一个男人抚摸着她的胸部和大腿……这个男人还挺健壮，胳膊和胸肌还挺有看点。  
　　“你知道吗，你有点同性恋倾向，”Dante说，Dean才发现自己刚刚把心里想的话说了出来，“至少也是双，De——ana。”  
　　“混蛋。”谁他妈是Deanna。  
　　Dean回想起自己未竟的工作，低下头继续解Dante的裤子，而Dante只是灌了口酒看他忙活。Dean耳边全是男人女人的呻吟与喘息，他耳朵发红，不适地扭动了一下身体。  
　　解开了。Dean松了口气，感觉自己好像拯救了世界——和酒精一起？那么就是第三次了，或者是第四次？  
　　管他的呢。  
　　Dean顺手拉下Dante裤子的拉链，一根早就勃起的东西弹了出来：“Dante你没穿内裤，又一次！”  
　　“唔……”Dante含糊地哼了一声，好像是不喜欢、不舒服什么的，Dean心不在焉地瞟了他一眼，年轻一点的青年上半身靠在沙发上，头发比平时还要乱一些，背心被推到接近胸口的位置，Dean可以看到他腹部的肌肉，甚至可以摸一摸。  
　　他也这么做了。  
　　Dean垂着眼睛半跪在Dante腿边，一只手抚摸着Dante的腰腹甚至插进衣服摸到了发硬的乳头，另一只手无意识地在Dante阴茎上撸动。他重复了这个动作一会儿才后知后觉地发现自己并不是在撸自己的。  
　　在他们的嘴唇碰到一起、舌头开始打架之前，Dean的裤子也被他蹬到一边。Dante只来得及把玻璃杯放回桌上就被Dean坐上腰部，Dean可不是视频里那个不足一百磅的妹子，Dante闷哼一声，感觉腰椎嘎吱作响。  
　　但这仍然是可以接受的重量，Dante甚至一边咬着Dean的脖子一边把他抱了起来，他自己坐到了沙发上，Dean趴在他两腿之间，用滚烫的脸颊蹭在他小腹上。  
　　“要给我做口活吗？”Dante不抱什么希望地问，Dean在某些方面真是固执地要死。  
　　果然Dean皱了皱鼻子，没答话，Dante用手指从他的眼角摸到鼻梁摸到嘴角，摩挲了一会儿那两片丰润的嘴唇，突然Dean张嘴咬住了Dante的手指。  
　　“哎呦。”Dante确实被吓了一跳，差点把手指抽回来。  
　　Dean用犬齿在食指指腹上磨了一会儿，中指也被他含进嘴里，Dante试着动了动，他感觉自己摸到了Dean口腔的内壁，柔软的触感让他很想试试看触摸更深的地方是什么感觉……  
　　“操、你、的。”Dean吐出Dante不老实的手指，上面的牙印只差没见血了，在昏暗房间里他的眼睛不再是阳光下的绿色，而显出更深一些的褐色，浓密睫毛下的深色眼睛盯了Dante一会儿，他咕哝了一句：“我会要求回报的……”  
　　他低下头，试探性舔了舔Dante的阴茎。  
　　操！  
　　Dante在龟头被含住的时候差点射出来，那就太丢脸了。幸好他及时把阴茎从Dean嘴里抽了出来，这个动作使得被舔得湿哒哒的阴茎在Dean脸颊上打了一下，Dean不愉快地瞪过来：“ 不要？”  
　　“我不会错失这样一个机会的……啊啊Dean！不要用牙。“  
　　Dante被咬了一下，老老实实地坐好，任凭Dean胡乱舔舔吸吸。Dean偶尔瞥了一眼电脑里的视频，发现视频里的美人一边被插进阴道，一边被一只手开拓着肛门。Dante发现他在走神，不由往电脑那边看了一眼：“你想试试吗Dean？”  
　　他暗示地打量Dean的腰臀：“我是说，你也看过同性恋色情片吧？”  
　　Dean还含着他的阴茎，他用一只手扶着那条经脉突出的坚硬玩意，另一只为自己手淫。他稍微抬头看了Dante一眼，随后嘟起嘴唇含住Dante性器的头部，用舌头用力刷过尿道口，随后报复般用力吮吸。  
　　“Ohhhhh——fuck！Ah——”  
　　Dante毫无防备地射进了Dean的嘴里，Dean看起来也没料到，他张开嘴，压抑地咳嗽了一下，一部分精液直接打到了喉咙里，他试图弄出来，不过不太成功。Dante射完还半硬的阴茎连同他的精液一起落进手心，Dean就着黏糊糊的精液唾液混合物继续从根部撸动着这根还在颤动的玩意，同时捏着下面的囊袋。Dante只能呻吟着看Dean好像挤奶一样“压榨”他，这一发实在很爽——不，被强迫一样地吸出来又确实算不上很舒服，那种感觉简直像失禁一样……  
　　“不要打我屁股的主意。”  
　　Dean坐在Dante腿上指使Dante给他做手活的时候警告道，但介于他软软地靠在Dante身上，懒洋洋地用手揉着自己酸痛的脸颊，一边抱怨一边舒服地哼哼，Dante偏过头去咬了他的耳朵一下，没有回答他。  
　　“哈啊……”  
　　Dean射在Dante手里之后，他和Dante都困得不行。Dante随便扯了点纸巾擦掉他们下身的浊液就和Dean纠缠着在狭窄的沙发上睡成了一团，至于那台播放完了黄片的电脑和满地狼藉都被他们抛到了脑后。  
　　  
　　END


End file.
